


gone on without me

by NoWindows



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, just started watching wels and uh, me being who i am my first thought was 'ok but what if cub hadn't been there', since i can't make myself write anything longer, so here's an edgy drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWindows/pseuds/NoWindows
Summary: ... where is everyone?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	gone on without me

He wasn’t sure anymore how long it’d been since he’d woken up. Days? Months?  _ Years?! _

Those dreams he'd had were still almost vivid in his mind, yet just barely out of reach, as he slumped against one of the chests in his storage room, heaving a heavy sigh.

There was nobody.

No pings on his communicator, not even a death message.

(For what must’ve been the millionth time that day, he pulled out his communicator, staring longingly at it, hoping that there was just some error, and maybe if he rebooted it real quick- but no.)

No acknowledging nods to spare towards anybody that could have been flying along the same path in the Nether hub as him.

(The air was almost too oppressive there to even think about using it anymore, anyway.)

No restocking in the shops, nobody browsing the expansive, crowded district.

(At this point, he couldn’t even bear to see any of the others’ creations- it just made the void in his heart unbearable.)

Where were they? Were they safe? Had he slept through something awful?

Had they…

No, they wouldn’t have.

He was one of them, right?

They’d never… they’d never abandon one of their own, _right?_

~~ Had he done something wrong? He couldn’t remember anymore… ~~

... When had he started crying?


End file.
